


VENGEANCE||Peter Parker||

by angelicwings04



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwings04/pseuds/angelicwings04
Summary: "I have a vengeance against the ones who hurt the ones I love and I love you Peter Parker"-Haley Foster





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction on our adorable, precious little spider boy peter parker. Hope you guys enjoy it

**PROLOGUE**

"Elsie, I did it", a man with hazel eyes and dark brown hair in his thirties said to a woman with auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"William, really?", Elsie asked.

"Yes, I did darling. Now they won't be able to make any more of their brainwashed super soldiers. I've finally found the antidote", William said happily.

"That's great honey", Elsie said but William her husband clearly saw the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked her

"I'm just scared that they'll hurt us and our daughter once they find out about the antidote", she said sadly.

William pulled his wife into a hug and comforted her, "I promise you, no one will ever hurt my family until I'm alive and if anything happens to me well I know that you are one of the strongest woman I've ever met, my love and you'll keep our daughter safe".

"I'll protect them, brother, if ever the need comes", a voice said

Elsie and William looked up to see a man in his twenties with grey eyes and dark brown hair bearing a lot of resemblance to William.

"I know you will, Charles. You're my brother and if anything ever happens to me, I trust you to take care of my family", William sternly said.

""I will take care of them, I promise", Charles said.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

(Third person's POV)

A girl of about 6 was playing in the garden while her parents sat inside having a serious discussion.

"Papa, look I can do a cartwheel now", the girl excitedly said

Her father and mother brought their discussion to a halt. "That's amazing sweetie", the father said proudly while the mother beamed at her with a huge smile.

But that happiness was short lived.

Suddenly, they heard a loud blast and a number of men in black suits with guns entered into the house and the garden.

One of the men walked forward and started to speak, "Mr.Foster, we're here from hydra and we need all the information of your research, we can do this the easy way where you give us everything without a fight".

"You can have it over my dead body", Mr.Foster bravely said

"Well then, you leave us no choice", suddenly a gunshot is heard and Mr.Foster falls down limp.

"William!" "Papa", cried Mrs.Foster and the girl.

"Haley run, sweetie", Mrs.Foster yelled

As the girl, Haley started to run a man grabbed hold of her. She screamed and kicked her legs to free herself. But it did no success and the man was very strong.

"You're gonna pay for yelling Mrs.Foster, just like your husband did", another gunshot was heard and Mrs.Foster fell limp right next to her husband on the ground

"Mumma, papa", Haley cried

"Ah, I forgot about the girl. Hey there sweetie", the man said

"Only mumma and papa can call me sweetie", Haley spat

"How dare you?", the man growled and knocked her out cold. "We're taking her with us to the base".

*****

When Haley woke up, she was in a dark and gloomy area. She could only hear the sounds of metal clanging and men shouting. Out of fear she screamed, a loud shrill scream. Suddenly the lights came on and there stood the same man who brought her to this place

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Come on now, we've got work to do", he said sharply.

When Haley did not move, he roared, "get up and come here now before it gets ugly".

Haley slowly started walking towards him and when she reached him, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along with him.

"Where are you taking me?", Haley asked the man, "Let go, it hurts".

The man just blatantly ignored her. They reached a room where there was one chair with straps on it, surrounded by various machines in the center. This sight sparked a fear in little Haley's mind. The man dragged her and sat her down on the chair and tied the straps around her small body.

"What are you doing? Please let me go", cried Haley.

"Just shut up, you brat", the man growled.

Suddenly the machines came to life and Haley looked around with fear and tears in her eyes.

The man took out a clipboard and started to write something down.

"Okay, we are ready. This is experiment 154 on the go. Hopefully we are successful this time"

*****

It has been 4 years since the Fosters died. 4 years since Haley Foster was experimented on by Hydra. 4 years since her uncle has been looking for her.

At the Hydra base, Haley has been training hard to be an assassin but mostly learning how to use the powers she gained through the experiment.

"Okay, Foster. Let's see how well you learned to manipulate energy", the same man who killed her parents said.

"Yes, Mr.Strucker"

Suddenly all the machines on the walls roared to life and in the center of it all stood Haley Foster determined and confident. She stretched her arm at her sides. It looked as if all the energy from the machines were entering her veins, she brought her hands in front of her chest and made a glowing orb between her two palms.

"Very good. Now shoot it at the huge target overhead", Mr.Strucker ordered.

Haley looked at him with a smirk and then shot her hands towards the target. The glowing orb hit the target and shattered it into tiny pieces.

"Not bad", Mr.Strucker said.

"Yeah Foster, not bad", a boy in his teen years with silver hair and piercing blue eyes said with a smirk.

"Well, at least I'm better than you Pietro", Haley replied.

"you wish", as Pietro went to run off, he suddenly tripped over a can that he threw in the trash a few minutes ago.

"Foster, what have I told you about using your telekinesis power for fun? You will be punished for this. Go to your cell and wait till I call you", Strucker said angrily.

At these words, Haley was struck with fear. She knew that by punishment he meant torturing her until she was sore with pain.

"Mr.Strucker, it's not such a big deal", Pietro tried to reason.

"Shut up Maximoff, unless you wanna face the same consequences. Go and continue your training with your sister", Strucker growled.

"It's fine Pietro, I'll be okay", Haley said but she wasn't really sure of it. 

Pietro gave her one last look and took off running with the help of his super speed.

Haley then went and sat in her cell dreading the time when she would be called for her punishment.

*****

It had been hours since Haley had been sent to wait in her cell. Suddenly there were gunshots and loud noises heard. She quickly got into a fighting stance ready to protect herself.

Suddenly she saw a man running in her direction but stop suddenly once his eyes landed on her.

"No, it can't be", the man said with disbelief.

Haley looked closely at the man and saw that he had S.H.I.E.L.D written on his suit. But at a closer look, she recognized that grey and dark brown locks from when she was younger. Suddenly a number of memories of her with that man flashed through her mind. Her playing catch with that man in her garden. The man being part of a family dinner. The man talking with her father. And then it all came back to her.

"Unc....Uncle Charles", she whispered

"Oh Haley darling, I've been looking for you for so long", Uncle Charles said.

She then waited for him to open the door of the cell. Once it was open she ran and flung herself on her Uncle Charles. They both had tears streaming down their face.

"C'mon, let's get out of here", Uncle Charles said and Haley could not agree anymore than she did.

They quickly started heading for the door but a man stood in front of them prepared to shoot. Haley wasted no time and used her powers to get that man away from them.

"Wow okay. We're gonna have to figure out more of that later", Uncle Charles said surprised but he also laughed.

"Yeah", Haley laughed along with her Uncle for now they were both very happy. One cause he finally found his goddaughter and the other cause she was now with her godfather running away from that terrible and godawful place.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(Uncle Charles's POV)

I found her. I finally found her. I can't believe that she was stuck in that god awful place for so long. And the fact that she had supernatural powers is unbelievable. I need to learn more about those powers and I know exactly where to take her or more like whom to take her to.

"Hey Haley, do you mind if we go meet one of my good friends?", I asked her

"Sure, why tho?", she replies with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Well, we have to figure out the powers you now have and my friend can help us with that", I told her

"Okay then Uncle Charles, let's go".

(Third person's POV)

Charles Foster walked into a huge building that looked as if it belonged to a billionaire, with his niece by his side. Haley looked around the place in awe and was mesmerised by all the technology she saw there.

"Hey there Charles, Tony is in his lab", a ginger-haired woman with a gentle smile said

"Okay, thanks Pepper", Uncle Charles said and walked towards the elevator, "Haley honey, c'mon"

When they stepped out of the elevator, all around them were various suits and gizmos.

"Tony, my man", Charles greeted, "How are you, mate?"

"Well I'm great actually, but can't say the same for you cause you look like shit, I mean not like it's something new", the man named Tony replied

At this comment, Haley asked her Uncle, "Who's this jerk?"

"You don't know me, I'm Tony fucking Stark, a playboy, philanthropist, billionaire and genius, everyone knows me. You know what Jarvis please give me a count of how many people know me", he said surprised

"88% of the population knows you Mr.Stark", a voice said

"Is Jarvis an invisible person? And I guess I come under 12% of the population that don't know you", Haley replied

Ah she speaks. And no Jarvis is an AI that is connected to the entire Stark building and all the Stark industries", he replied, "Charles, who is this kid anyway?"

Charles who was staring in amusement replied, "She is Haley Foster, my goddaughter and niece who I've been looking for the past four years"

"Woah, you serious?", Tony asked. Charles simply just nodded

"Well let's start over, I'm Tony Stark and I went to college with your Uncle", Tiny smugly said

"I'm Haley Foster and I've been trapped in a Hydra base for the past four years. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Stark", she held out her hand to him

He shook her hand shocked by what she said

"And that's what I'm here for Tony, they experimented on her or something and she has powers", Uncle Charles said worriedly

"Okay, Haley, do you know what all powers you have?", Tony squatted down and asked the ten year old

"I only know that I have the powers of manipulation of energy and telekinesis", she replied

"Well kid how would you like it if i help you train and whenever a new power of yours pops up, I can help you figure it out and work on it?", Tony asked Haley

"Sure, that sounds fun", Haley replied. Tony gave her a warm smile and Haley knew that as long as she was with Tony and her Uncle Charles, she was safe.

Tony suddenly clapped his hands and said, "I guess you'll be needing your own room in the tower then, Jarvis please notify Miss Potts, to open room number 4 upstairs. Also Jarvis meet Haley"

"I have notified Miss Potts. Hey Haley, it's a pleasure to meet you", Jarvis replied

"Pleasure to meet you too Jarvis", Haley replied with a smile, even though she didn't know if he could see it

"Okay kiddo, let's go and see your room. Shall we?", Tony held out his hand

Haley laughed and held his hand and she, Tony and Charles went to see her room. But what Haley didn't realise was that in her happiness of meeting her Uncle, she had forgotten all about the Maximoff twins that helped her get through when she was stuck at Hydra.

*****

Back at the Hydra base, the soldiers who survived S.H.I.E.L.D's infiltration were trying to find a new place to move to.

"Boss, we lost the Foster girl", one of the soldiers said 

"You think I don't know that, anyways it doesn't matter, we have the twins. We will begin training them harder and try experimenting on them more", Strucker replied 

One of the twins, Wanda Maximoff heard this and couldn't help develop anger against the little girl. In her mind it was her fault that she and her brother were now going to be tortured and trained even more than what they could handle

Pietro on the other hand, didn't think so cause he knew that, this is what his sister and him signed up for. Hence, they couldn't really blame her for leaving them there. He was happy that the little girl was finally free and happy


End file.
